This project has focused on the analysis of amino acid and DNA sequence data as it pertains to molecular biology and molecular evolution. Areas of interest have included: The description of measures of similarity appropriate for protein sequence comparison; the development and analysis of algorithms for multiple sequence alignment and their implementation as useful software; the formulation and solution of mathematical problems with relevance to biological sequence comparison; the analysis of biological sequence data for evolutionary and functional relationships.